Wasabi Family
by Mrs.Fanfic
Summary: Emma was a average teenage girl. She lived with her family and has Austin Moon as her boyfriend. She has everything a girl wants. Except her 16th birthday got ruined by a shocking secret about her family. Is it really her family?
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

Emma's POV

It was the very last day of school. I had my shorts and sunglasses with my hair pulled back by a cute bow. I am psyched for summer! Hanging with my friends at the beach. Having dates with my boyfriend. This is going to be the best summer in the history of summers!

I slid down the railing to my brothers fighting. "Give me the money! You said if I made an A+ on the test in chemistry!" Kaden held up a paper that had the prof that he did get an A+ on the test. "It looks like your hand writing! I'm not giving you my money!" I walked into the kitchen as they continued arguing. I grabbed an orange and my lunch. I guess my mom was still asleep cause she wasn't out here.

I sat on the couch waiting for Austin and Kian, my best friend and boyfriend. Austin is my boyfriend. He is Austin Moon, the super star. We sing together and Jimmy Star thinks we can do a duet together as a bonus o his new album. I'm so excited! He is the best thing that has happened to me since I met my other best friend Bella came into my life. My life was pretty complicated until Austin. My dad when I was in 6th grade and that was 4 1/2 years ago.

"Em? Your thinking about dad aren't you?" My big sister knows me so well. "How'd you know?" "Sister telepathy. And you have tears in your eyes." Did I? Oh my god I did. "Oh right." I sniffled. "Hey, we all miss dad. And I know that if he was here that he wouldn't want you to cry." We shared a hug and then Kaden yelled that Austin was here and I grabbed my bag. "Later. Thanks sis. And Aden, mom checked Kaden's grade and it is an A+." With that I ran out the door. "Hey babe." Austin pecked my lips softly. "Hey" I got in the passenger seat next to Austin. "No kiss for me?" Kian teased. I kissed my hand and slapped his cheek. "There." Austin laughed and got back in the car. Kian just rubbed his cheek.

We drove to school and walked hand-in-hand into it. Bella ran up to me and we did our little greeting thing. "Hey hey hey bestie and besties cute boyfriend." I gave her the death stare. "I mean with you. Without you he's just...a jock." "Without her I am nothing." He said and kissed my cheek. "Awhhh thanks baby." "I'll walk you to Algebra."

And with that he walked me to Algebra.

Kim's POV

I was still arguing with Jack at practice. "Jack I want her back. I hate myself for what happened." He kept kicking the target. "Kim, we did the right thing. Do you think we are ready for kid? It was 14 years ago. She doesn't even know about us." I stopped his foot. "That can change. Jack, We are 29 years old. We are engaged. I think she is now old enough to know who we are and make her decision if she wants to live with us." Jack sighed and removed his foot from my hand. "Kim, she isn't going to want to live with us knowing we gave her up." I turned away and got off the mat annoyed. I wanted to keep our daughter but we where 16. She's 15 now and I just want her back. We had her for a year but it hurts me to know we have missed 14 years of her life. Maybe Jack is right, she probably won't wanna live with us. Why did we have to give her up? The next thing I knew I was crying.

"Kimmy, I miss her too. But we weren't ready and we made our choice." he squeezed my shoulders. "Just think about how in2 months we will be getting married." He kissed my head. I kept thinking of her name.

Emma Faith Brewer.


	2. Chapter 2 The Eyes

Austin's POV

I was driving Emma home with Kian in the back. I had to pick up the troll Bella from her karate practice. Emma wanted to go to the mall anyway so it was a win lose. We finally got out and went to her karate place thingy. It was a place called the Black Dragons but next to it was a smaller karate place called the Bobbi Wasabi Dojo. It looked cool but there was this guy that when I looked through the window did the coolest thing I had to go check it out. "Hey, let's go check that place out." Emma shrugged. "Why not?"

We walked through the doors and this guy with a green bandana around his head. "Hi I'm Rudy. May I help you? "Those moves rocked man!" I walked up to the guy with long brown hair. "I was watching you through the window." He looks at me and said, "Aren't you Austin Moon? My fiancé loves you. Kim. Come here." "I am." I replied. A girl with straight blonde hair walked out and looked shocked. "Oh my gosh! Your Austin Moon! The Austin Moon!" She looked at Emma. "Who's that?" Emma was sitting on the bench by the door. She stood up and walked over to where we were. "Hi. I'm Austin's girlfriend, Emma." She waved but the blonde, who's name I think is Kim, her jaw dropped open and so did the guys. What was the big deal?

Emma's POV

They where staring at me like I was a alien. It freaked me out. "Was it something I said?" The guy shook his head. "No. It's nice to meet you Emma. Short for Emily?" He asked me. Since when is Emma short for Emily? "No. Just Emma. Emma Faith Johnson." Why did I just say that. I better get out of here. The chick named Kim fainted. The guy ran to her side. "Kim? Kimberly? Kimmy?" Austin ran over there which caused me to. "Is she ok?" "Oh yeah. I think she is just...dehydrated. She had quite a work out." I wanted to leave. These people where creeping me out. "Well we better get going. Nice meeting you guys. Come on Austin." I got up. Austin followed. "Hope she is ok."

Austin followed me and we went into the Black Dragon place. "Bella!" I yelled at her when I saw her kicking a guy to the ground. She waved at me as her instructor held her hands up showing that she won the match. She turned to the guy and bowed and ran over to us. "Heyy. Did you see me kick that guys a-" She looked at Austin. "Butt? Austin smirked at her. "I see your still trying not to cuss." I sighed. "You guys are still doing this bet?" "Yes." They both replied. I shook my head. "Go change. I wanna go shopping." "Oh I am in!" She ran to the girls locker room. "She's such a princess." I crossed my arms. "So am I." "Yeah but your my princess." He kissed the side of my cheek sweetly. "Ok pop star you win." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

I have the best boyfriend, cool best friends and amazing family. What in the world could go wrong in my life?

Jack's POV

Could that have been our Emma? Did that just happen? She was so beautiful. She was so big. I can't believe it. After they left I woke Kim up. "Jack, that was OUR Emma! Our baby girl!" "Now, Kim. You really think that she was our Emma?" Kim looked at me. "She looked like you with my eyes and nose! Did you not see her?" I sighed. Kim looked serious. "Kimmy, I don't think it was Emma. Not our Emma." Kim started to get annoyed. "Jack! Her middle name is Faith! Is that just a coincidence? I think not. That is my baby Jack! I want her back!" Kim ran into the locker room. Could that be our Emma? Is it possible?

Kim's POV

I can't believe Jack! I know my own flesh and blood when I see it. She looked so much like Jack. With her beautiful brown eyes like me. I'm going to call Jodi right no. I want my baby. I picked up my phone and held the #1 down and it speed dialed Jodi Johnson. She picked up after a couple rings. "Kimberly Ann? Is that you?" I sighed. "Yes Jodi. It's time." It went silent. "Hello?" "I...I'm sorry. It's been 14 years. You really want her back now?" "Yes Jodi. I want my kid back." She sighed. "I'll uh see what I can do Kim. Bye." I hung up. I was really mad at Jack. I felt bad of course but now wasn't the time for sympathy. I'm getting my kid back. No matter how long it takes.


	3. Chapter 3 Was It Wrong?

Kian's POV

We all went home after that. Emma didn't say anything the whole car ride back.

Emma and I are best friends. We have been since we where babies. We went out before but then we realized that we are like family and we are brother and sister and that we don't need a relationship to show that we love each other...ok fine. I still have feelings for her. But Austin is my best friend and I can't do that to him.

"Kian? You ok?" Emma tapped my shoulder. "Hm? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." "Uh Emma?" She turned around and saw 3 cop cars and 2 other cars parked in her drive way. "Stop the car!" Austin stopped and Emma jumped out. "Mom! What is going on?!" She ran up to the house and Austin followed. I couldn't see much but I saw her mom crying...and the chick from the dojo?

Emma's POV

My mom was crying really hard. She ran up to me and caressed my face. She kissed my head. "Mom? What's happened? Is it Kaden? Aden? Are they ok? Did thy do anything bad?" That's when I saw all my siblings in the door way. Kaden looked like he was crying, Aden looked really upset and Grace looked terrible. I finally realized...this was about me. "Mom...?" She looked at me. "There is something that we have been keeping from you Emma." I looked around me. There where 3 cops and a lawyer and for some reason the chick Kim was here from the dojo. Mom pulled me into a bear hug. "I am so sorry." I started to cry. "Mom, tell me." The cop came up to me. "I'm gonna need you to go with Ms. Kim Crawford." I shook my head. "Why?" "I will explain everything later! I promise!" The cop started dragging me away to Kim. "What?! Why are you doing this?!" My mom was crying and yelling at the other cops. "Mom!"

My perfect life had been destroyed.

Kim's POV

I felt my heart break to see this happening. But she was my little girl. I just want her back. I was crying too. "Tell me what's going on!" She yelled at me. I looked at her and put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm your mom. I gave birth to you." She shook her head wildly. "No your not! That's my mom!" She pointed at Jodi. "How can you be my mom?!" "Because we weren't ready to have you. Jodi was to take care of you until we where." "We?! Who's we?!" I sighed and stroked her hair. "Me and your dad." She hit my hand away. "Don't touch me!" She ran off. Was this a bad idea?


End file.
